


Affirmation

by onebrightroad



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-08
Updated: 2010-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onebrightroad/pseuds/onebrightroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coat!porn. A dark alley, a dead Weevil, and thou...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affirmation

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of a 4-person challenge to write smut to the same prompt, with all pieces reviewed by the group. Alpha/beta credit goes to [](http://definehome.livejournal.com/profile)[**definehome**](http://definehome.livejournal.com/), [](http://demotu.livejournal.com/profile)[**demotu**](http://demotu.livejournal.com/) and [](http://sanginmychains.livejournal.com/profile)[**sanginmychains**](http://sanginmychains.livejournal.com/). Thanks also to [](http://invisible-lift.livejournal.com/profile)[**invisible_lift**](http://invisible-lift.livejournal.com/) for encouragement and helpful comments along the way. Set somewhere around "Random Shoes", but with no references to that, or any other, episode, so no particular spoilers.

It's usually Jack who does this, who wrestles Ianto into an alley and pushes him up against a wall or a fence, crushing him against the hard surface and devouring him. But not tonight. Not after the Weevil that shouldn't have been there caught them by surprise. They were lucky that Ianto was right there when the Weevil leaped at Jack, and that neither man was badly injured. But it had been close, and Ianto can picture at least half a dozen mortal outcomes of that fight all too easily.

The black bulk of the SUV sits at the other end of the shadowed alley, the dead Weevil loaded in the boot inside a body bag. And Ianto has Jack pinned against the brick wall, his hands clenched around the lapels of Jack's greatcoat as he kisses him fiercely. Jack lets him do what he wants, struggling and resisting enough to give Ianto the fight he needsnot that Jack doesn't need this too. They kiss hungrily in the cool autumn night, their bodies straining for contact and confirmation that they're both still alive.

Pressing against Jack's coat isn't enough for him, so Ianto pulls it open roughly and pushes himself against Jack, deepening their kiss as the heat that radiates from Jack's body flows into him. He feels Jack wriggle against him as he slides his arms out of his coat sleeves, and then Jack wraps the front of his greatcoat around Ianto and pulls him in closer.

Ianto groans as Jack rocks his hips forward, a wave of pleasure rolling through his body from the feel of Jack's cock rubbing against his. He responds by running his hands down Jack's body, gliding over his sweat-dampened shirt until he reaches Jack's hips. He rubs his thumbs over Jack's hipbones, making him gasp against Ianto's mouth as the fabric of his trousers tightens over his cock.

Ianto breaks the kiss and shifts to one side so he can palm Jack's cock through his trousers. Jack presses into Ianto's hand and lets his head fall back against the brick wall with a low moan. Ianto can't resist taking advantage of this display of vulnerability. He bites his way down Jack's exposed neck, feeling utterly predatory as Jack moans again and bares his neck further, hissing when Ianto bites him harder.

Jack reaches for the front of Ianto's trousers to stroke him, but Ianto grabs his forearm above the wrist and pushes it away, holding it against the wall by Jack's side as he raises his head and glares a warning. Jack resists him, his eyes dark with arousal, and then he relaxes against Ianto's grip, letting him have his way.

After claiming Jack's mouth once more, Ianto slides down his body, running his hands over Jack's torso as he drops to his knees. He inhales deeply as Jack's greatcoat closes over his head and envelopes him. Ianto's cock is already hard, but Jack's heady scent combined with the smell of wool makes him even harder. It also shifts Ianto's adrenaline-fueled hunger into a more grounded but no less passionate lust. He exhales with a moan.

Ianto quickly opens his belt and trousers, and then opens Jack's as well. His fingers make short work of Jack's trouser buttons—he's done this often enough that he doesn't need to see what he's doing inside the warm, close darkness of the coat around him. Then he reaches inside to free Jack's cock from the confines of his clothing.

Ianto can hear Jack's wordless groan above him, the sound muffled inside the greatcoat. He smiles as he forgoes the usual preliminaries to grip Jack's cock with his right hand and take it into his mouth as deeply as he can. Ianto presses Jack's hip against the wall with his other hand, leaning into him and holding him still as he licks, sucks and strokes Jack's cock. He feels Jack tense against his grasp, wanting to fuck his mouth. Ianto is tempted to let him go, to feel Jack thrust deeper into him, but he holds him still for a while longer, letting the hunger build.

Ianto slides his right hand along the length of Jack's shaft, getting his palm and fingers wet before taking Jack into his mouth again and reaching into his own trousers to stroke himself in time with his sucking. He sucks Jack's cock hard as he thrusts into his hand, and Jack whimpers in response. Ianto feels almost drunk as he takes Jack in even deeper. Jack grabs the hand that holds his hip, and they grip each other tightly. Ianto's getting close now, and he can tell Jack is too by the sounds he hears above him and the way Jack's hand squeezes his. Ianto lets himself go then, sucking Jack in long strokes as he fucks his own slick fist. Moments later, they both come hard.

Ianto feels dazed when he finally releases Jack's cock. He rests his forehead against Jack's upper thigh as he tries to gather himself, the force of his orgasm having left him shaking and feeling empty. He lets Jack draw him upright and steady him as he rises, keeping one side of the coat pulled around him. When Ianto finally stands, he's panting and slightly dizzy, his hair tousled. He absently fumbles in his pocket for a handkerchief, and uses it to clean himself as best as he can manage.

Jack lets Ianto catch his breath before kissing him deeply, moaning into his mouth. Ianto kisses him back lazily, leaning against Jack and finally letting himself be held.

Jack pulls Ianto's head onto his shoulder and strokes his hair. "You okay?" he asks.

"Never been better," Ianto replies somewhat breathlessly, his eyes closed.

"Me either. Hold on," Jack says as he slowly lets go of Ianto, freeing his hands so he can do up his trousers.

Ianto follows suit a moment later, and they part reluctantly. Ianto feels lighter as he steps out of the embrace of Jack's greatcoat and into the cool, autumn night.

"I'll drive, you rest," says Jack, settling back into the coat and holding out his hand for the keys to the SUV.

Ianto briefly considers insisting he can drive, and then gives the keys to Jack. He goes to the passenger door and climbs into the SUV, sinking into the cushioned seat and closing his eyes. When he feels Jack's hand on his, he turns his hand over and laces their fingers together. They stay that way until the SUV is parked back at the Hub.


End file.
